ifmcfandomcom-20200213-history
IFMC Season 4
Parent Series [http://ifmc.wikia.com/wiki/IFMC_GP2_Season_4 IFMC GP2 Season 4] [http://ifmc.wikia.com/wiki/IFMC_GP3_Season_4 IFMC GP3 Season 4] About Season 4 The Season 4 IFMC Season will be the fourth season of the championship. Set up by Joseph Willows the league will consist of 11 teams with 22 real drivers. This will be the first season where Bridgestone will be the sole tyre supplier and it will also be the last season for V10 engines as Season 5 will see the introduction of V12 engines. Signed Teams and Drivers Team Changes *Antonio-Felix da Costa was released from test driver duties at El Dorado at the end of Season 3. As a result he left Suomi Grand Prix to become test driver for GRM in Season 4. *Shadow Racing will switch from S2 BMW engines to Mercedes engines in Season 4 on a 3 season deal thus rebranding the team from Shadow BMW to Shadow Mercedes. *Will Power will become a test driver for El Dorado in Season 4. *Stoffel Vandoorne left the Etihad Racing programme at the end of Season 3 and rejoined with AMP Racing on a 3 season deal. *After 3 seasons, East Midlands Racing split with engine suppliers Ferrari at the end of Season 3 and switch to Mercedes on a 2 season deal. *Martini Motorsport will switch from S2 Audi engines to Ferrari engines in Season 4 on a 2 season deal. *Mick Schumacher's 5 season contract that he had with AMP Racing ended early at the end of Season 3 and became a test driver for the team in Season 4. *Max Verstappen left Monster Grand Prix to join Martini Motorsport on a 3 season deal. *Nico Hulkenberg left Martini Motorsport at the end of Season 3 to join East Midlands Racing on a 2 season deal. *Esteban Guiterrez left GRM at the end of Season 3. *Daniel Ricciardo joined Etihad Racing as a test driver in Season 4, however his status at GRM was not affected as he remained with them in Season 4 on a loan deal. *Antonio Fuoco became AMP Racing test driver in Season 4. *Carlos Sainz, Jr. will make his full-time debut in IFMC next season with Shadow Mercedes on a 3 season deal moving from EMR as a test driver. *George Russell will become a test driver for Martini Motorsport in Season 4 on a 2 season deal. *Oliver Rowland was loaned out to Monster Grand Prix to becomes a driver for them in Season 4. *After 3 seasons in the series, MOrange Orange Racing pulled out of IFMC at the end of Season 3. As a result of their departure, Jenson Button and Paul di Resta were left without a seat. Their replacement for Season 4 was Mars Grand Prix after competing in GP2 and GP3 prior. *Scott Dixon will be loaned out by El Dorado Racing to drive for the new Mars Grand Prix team in Season 4. *Will Power will become a test driver for El Dorado Racing in Season 4. *Daniil Kvyat left East Midlands Racing to become test driver at Bud Light Lime Motorsport. *Nyck de Vries will become test driver for Martini Motorsport in Season 4. Season 4 Provisional Calendar